Episode 8815 (11th January 2016)
Plot Nick wants to know why. He wonders if she’s met someone else but Carla assures him she hasn’t. Tyrone finds Fiz sat outside the hospital and apologises for his outburst. She breaks down, worried sick. Dev questions Mary but she makes excuses for the sock. He tells her that she’s welcome to bring any man back to the house as it's also her home but she won't talk to him about it. Carla tells Nick that everything's piling up on top of her. She feels suffocated by her surroundings and he suggests they go somewhere else to talk. Tracy congratulates Robert on his review. She asks him if he’ll do the canapés for her grand opening but he gives her short shrift. Dressed to the nines, Anna drops Faye off with Tim and Sally. Realising Anna’s got a date, Sally makes condescending remarks. Rita tells Audrey that with Nessa out of the picture she should make her move on Ken but Audrey thinks it's better to let matters lie. Cathy tells Roy that his Aunty Jean called to talk to him about his mother. Roy's evasive when he returns to the cafe and receives the message. The consultant delivers the news to Fiz and Tyrone that Hope’s operation was a success and that they should have the results in a week’s time. Walking by the canal, Nick tries to reassure Carla. Kevin suggests a drink before taking Anna to dinner and they agree on using a black cab rather than Street Cars to avoid the gossips. Nick asks Carla what's changed. He tells her he's absolutely certain they should be together and convinces her to change her mind. Sally cooks an awful meal for Tim and Faye. He makes his excuses to leave the house, claiming he's going for a pint. Determined now to make things work, Carla flicks through the bistro diary and picks a date for their wedding in May. Nick’s thrilled whilst Robert’s taken aback. As Kevin and Anna head off into town, Tim comes out of the chip shop and sees them as they kiss passionately in the back of their taxi. Mary is mortified when she hears Dev and Erica talking about her in the Corner Shop. Chesney tells a guilty Tyrone how reliable he's been for his sister. Admitting how much she loves Nick, Carla confides in Michelle that she’s determined to marry him and make him happy. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Erica Holroyd - Claire King Guest cast *Dr Sasha Browne - Tina Chiang Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Canal *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Exterior, Hope's room, corridor and Dr Sasha Browne's office Notes *Aadi Alahan (Zennon Ditchett) is credited but doesn't appear. *Location footage of Nick Tilsley and Carla Connor walking alongside the Weatherfield Canal was recorded on a pathway on the northern side of the Bridgewater Canal in Manchester, just before it reaches the North Pennine Ring. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick worries that Carla's reluctance to marry him might mean she has met someone else; Tyrone and Fiz receive good news about Hope's operation; and Tim is stunned when he spots Kevin and Anna kissing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,570,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2016 episodes